Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing a puzzle game and a game system for providing a puzzle game using the method. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing a puzzle game progressed by removing three or more blocks having the same color and a game and to a game system for providing a puzzle game using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various kinds of games provided in the form of an application for smartphones have been developed. One example of such game is a puzzle game in which a user controls blocks in various directions to make a predetermined combination for clearing the spaces occupied by the blocks.
A brief description of an exemplary comparative puzzle game is as follows.
First, blocks arranged in a matrix form of N rows and M columns are displayed on the smartphone and each of the blocks has one of a plurality of colors. A user can select one of the blocks by a user touch input and drag it to a neighboring block, and then the selected block is exchanged with the neighboring block according to the user touch and drag input. Thereafter, when it is determined that the user's manipulation resulted in at least one of three or more consecutive blocks having the same color in row direction or column direction, the consecutive same-colored blocks are removed and scores are acquired.
However, the above mentioned puzzle game may be so simple that users may easily lose interest and no longer be entertained. Therefore, it may be difficult for the puzzle game provider to maintain a consistent business due to a lack of user loyalty.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.